


Let's Get A Little Closer

by SereneCalamity



Series: Someone Worth Fighting For [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I love hair washing, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shower Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Bucky goes straight to Steve's when he gets back from a mission, or at least as soon as he's done with pesky medical.





	Let's Get A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The next update in this series! Thanks for all your beautiful reviews! Also, this is not yet edited...I will get to it...At some point...Sorry?  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

James 'Bucky' Barnes looked down at the time on his phone and scrunched up his nose, before letting out a hiss, snapping his head to the side to look at Helen Cho, who was giving him a quick apologetic look before going back to cleaning the wound on his arm.

Helen was the top physician with SHIELD, and she was also the only one that Bucky let look after him. There was just something about her, a sort of soothing presence, that he didn't mind. When he had first been brought into SHIELD, he had been in isolation before Sharon Carter had come in to try and talk to him. He had some scrapes and bruises, but they had all healed within a day of being at the facility, it was mainly the mental damage that needed to be treated, rather than the physical. But after he had been cleared and had actually decide to work for SHIELD, he found out that they were  _very_  vigilant when it came to looking after their agents when they had returned from missions.

Which meant  _every single time_  Bucky had to be checked out by the medical unit.

It was annoying, and it was time-wasting and he could look after himself, but Nick Fury insisted, and then Maria Hill would get in his way and give him this pointed look, and even Natasha Romanova would tug on his arm and just mutter that it was easier to just let them look after him and get it over with.

Helen was good.

She didn't try and make small talk, she moved quickly and effectively, and other than cleaning the minor wounds, she didn't try to stitch them up or cover them, only really focussing on the worst injuries, like if there were broken bones or a large gash. So Bucky was good for her, he would just sit there and let her do her thing, but it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning, and it was a sunny, Saturday morning, and he didn't want to trapped inside the SHIELD base for any longer than he really needed to be, so he was getting impatient.

"I'm almost done," Helen said, glancing up at him, obviously able to feel how impatient he was. Bucky tried to give her a small smile, but it probably came out more in a grimace, he really wasn't all that good when it came to smiling. Although, recently, he'd been doing it a lot more... Helen didn't comment though, just gave him a small nod and went back to what she was doing on his side.

It was a bullet wound, but it was a through-and-through, so there was only a clean up to do with some stitches, since it was deeper than all his other injuries.

But it would all be gone within a few days, four days tops.

"Alright," Helen moved back and Bucky reached for his shirt, cringing in pain but ignoring it as he lifted his arms and pulled his shirt down over his body. "So, you know the drill. Take it easy for the next few days, call me if there's pain than usual or if you need me to take out the stitches." He wouldn't call her, and she knew it, but she said the same thing everytime. He gave her another smile, which he was pretty sure was more effective than last time, since she smiled back, and then left the room to give him privacy as he finished cleaning up and getting dressed.

Except before Bucky even bothered to pull on his sweatpants, he unlocked his phone and went to his messages.

There were ten new messages on the phone that he had left in the quinjet three days ago when he and Natasha and Clint Barton had left on their mission. One of them was from Tony Stark, another was from Peter Parker, who had somehow managed to get his number, although Bucky wasn't sure who from. But it was the other eight messages that Bucky had already read three times on the jet back to upper New York.

_I know you said you were going on a mission today, but I still wanted to send you a text. Please be safe, Buck._

_And text me when you get back._

_Or when you get a moment._

_If you have your phone on you._

_Which you won't._

Those had all been from the first day.

_I know we don't see each other every day, but it's still strange not hearing from you._

And then the last two were from last night.

_I feel I should call in every favour I've got with Tony and Fury, to try and stop you from having to go away for more than two days at a time._

_I miss you, Buck._

It was stupid how much the texts made him smile.

Natasha had been flying, even though there was auto-pilot, she generally liked to fly, even after a mission when they had barely gotten any solid sleep. It was Clint and Bucky sitting further back in the jet, Clint on the phone with Kate Bishop, a younger girl that he had been training with in the past couple of months, and Bucky checking his messages from Steve. He must have had a stupid expression on his face, because Clint had snorted and given him a knowing look.

Bucky hadn't  _told_  anyone about him and Steve, not because he was ashamed or embarrassed by what was going on, just because he wanted to keep it private a little longer.

Relationship around the SHIELD base didn't really stay quiet. The only couple that really didn't get all that much outward attention was Clint and Natasha, and that was because people literally feared for their life when it came to Natasha. Thor, who was a literal God, had made a joke about a month ago, when Natasha and Clint were late for a briefing, about how flushed Clint had looked. The look that Natasha had shot him had shut him down so quick, Bucky had actually heard his teeth click together as he had snapped his mouth shut.

Then again, people were scared of Bucky.

So maybe it would be okay if they knew.

Bucky hadn't replied to the texts, because he didn't want to start up a conversation with Steve if he was going to end up tied up with de-briefings and shit, but Helen had left the room, and if he took a left out the back door, then he had a straight run to the garage, and his bike was parked right near the exit.

_Where are you?_

Bucky flicked off a text to Steve as he was pulling his sweatpants up and walking over to where his shoes and socks were.

_You're back?_

_Walking back from the park. Be at my place in ten minutes._

The response came barely a minute later and Bucky grinned. He finished putting on his shoes and then opened the door from the room he was in. He peeked outside and he spotted Natasha near the middle of the medic centre, and she looked over the shoulder of the girl who was trying to convince her to wear a sling. Natasha was adamant about not, and she saw Bucky over the girls shoulders. She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything, and Bucky quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction down the long hall that lead to a side door for the garage.

One of the good things about the base not being in the heart of New York city meant that for a good half of the trip, there wasn't much traffic, and Bucky was easily able to steer his bike through the cars he encounted. It generally took about an hour to get back to his place in Brooklyn from the SHIELD base. Maybe it took a car an hour and a half, but he had made it in forty-five on one occasion.

He hadn't been in a good head space that day.

He'd definitely nearly killed himself twice, but that was about a year ago, and not many days passed by where he  _didn't_  just skim death.

So it generally took him an hour, which he was fine with. He liked unwinding on the ride home, letting the wind hair mess up his hair, go as fast as he could and forget whatever had happened that day.

Steve's bar was on the fringes of the city, only about twenty minutes from the base, over half an hour from Bucky's, but it worked in Bucky's favour when he was coming from the base.

The sun was warm, which was good since they were coming into the cooler months and he was only wearing a tee-shirt and sweatpants. Bucky went a little quicker than he should do, but he wouldn't tell Sharon in their next session, didn't want her thinking that he was slipping backwards. If anything, he was moving forward. He was going faster because he was excited about something, not depressed.

Bucky parked his bike in the alley behind Steve's bar and walked to the side door. Part of him hoped that it was unlocked, so that he could just let himself in, but the other part of him really hoped that Steve had listened to him last time, and started locking the place up. When he tried the handle, it wouldn't turn and he couldn't help but grin. He was about the send Steve a text, asking him to come down, when another idea occured to him, and he walked around to the front and tried the handle there.

The door swung open.

"Fucking hell," Bucky muttered to himself as he let himself into the bar. He locked the door behind him before walking through the darkened bar and toward the stairs at the back. The door at the top of the stairs was open as well, so there was literally  _nothing_  between Steve and any type of intruder who came into the bar. "Fucking hell," Bucky repeated as he walked through the door and shut that as well, locking it behind him. He took off his shoes, even though Steve always insisted that it was fine, and then followed the sound of Steve humming.

He recognised the song actually.

He was...Pretty sure it was ABBA.

Bucky walked through the kitchen and down the little hall which broke off into two rooms; the bathroom, Steve's room, and the spare room where Steve did a lot of his painting, which was fucking incredible. Bucky stopped in the doorway of the spare room, and Steve was  _still_  humming under his breath as he took something out of a bag on the desk, and Bucky recognised his sketch book.

 _This_  was why Steve needed to lock everything up—he didn't even realize that Bucky was standing _right there_.

If he was someone dangerous, then Steve would be dead.

He didn't do  _anything_  to protect himself!

He just acted—

"Just so we're all on the same page," Steve began, still not turning around, flipping his sketch book closed as he put it on the desk. "I know you're standing there, and I left the front door unlocked because you said you were coming over." Bucky pursed his lips together firmly to stop himself from smiling ruefully. When Steve turned around, he was smiling, and it was clear that he knew Bucky  _wanted_  to smile. It annoyed him, since he wanted to be more stern about the fact that Steve was still leaving his doors unlocked.

"You could have come down and unlocked the door. Would have been safer," Bucky pointed out, still only just able to suppress his smile.

"What is your obsession with keeping me safe?" Steve teased, tipping his head to the side, showing his dimples, those gorgous blue eyes glittering playfully.

"Because it's pretty obvious that  _you_  don't care," Bucky pointed out. "So someone has to." Steve let out a laugh and then he was closing the space between them, one hand reaching out to rest on Bucky's shoulder and pressing his lips against Bucky's.

They had kissed  _countless_  times since that first night when Bucky had come up to his apartment, but each time, it felt like the first time. Steve poured everything he had into the kiss, just like he seemed to do with  _everything_. He always touched Bucky's face; his hair, lips, ears, cheeks—he acted as though he couldn't get enough of Bucky.

And that worked.

Because Bucky got sick of people really easily, but he hadn't of Steve.

Not yet, not even close.

Steve stepped forward even closer, their toes touching, his other hand curving around Bucky's waist, drawing him in until their chests were pressed together, and Bucky could feel Steve's big hand resting at his lower back, burning through his clothes. It felt incredible, and Bucky's hands came up to grip Steve's shirt in both hands, the mechanical one a little tighter than the other one. Steve's hand moved, sliding around to the back of Bucky's neck, playing with the hair that was hanging there. A lot of it had fallen from the bun that Bucky had pulled it back in, which Steve always liked, and he tugged at the elastic to pull it the rest of the way out. Bucky didn't want to pull back, even though he needed a breath, but Steve was the one who broke away, resting his forehead against Bucky's and taking in a few breaths.

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve again, capturing his lower lip between his and nipping down with his teeth. Steve let out a whimper, which Bucky smiled at, releasing it and smoothing his tongue over the plump flesh. Steve left a wet kiss at the corner of Bucky's mouth before leaning back.

"So..." he began. "I got you something." Bucky arched an eyebrow.

"You got me something," he repeated back.

"I did," Steve grinning at the confused look on Bucky's face.

"What'd you get me?" Bucky asked, feeling strange. Like, his chest was tighter than usual and he didn't want to let go of where he was holding Steve's shirt.

"It's in the freezer," Steve said. Bucky pursed his lips, looking down at his hands tangled in Steve's shirt, wondering if Steve would mind if he dragged him after Bucky as he walked into the kitchen. Figuring it probably wouldn't be polite, he released Steve's shirt and headed back to the kitchen, opening up the freezer door.

A pint of Ben & Jerry's.

Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough flavoured—Bucky's favourite.

And it wasn't like Steve brought it and he just so happened not to have opened it yet, because Steve's favourite was Banana Split.

He had specifically brought it for Bucky.

Bucky closed the door of the freezer and Steve was leaning against wall, arms folded, looking pretty damn cute. Bucky pursed his lips together and narrowed his eyes.

"This doesn't make up for the fact that the front door and your apartment door were unlocked," he finally said and Steve snorted, leaning in and kissing Bucky again, his hand on the back of Bucky's head. It was after Bucky had moved to stand directly in front of Steve, so that his back was up against the wall with Bucky bracketing him in, that Bucky caught a glimpse of his hands properly for the first time.

They were a little dirty.

"Hey, Steve?" Bucky began and Steve made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat when Bucky pulled back. Bucky let out a snort and lifted his thumb to touch Steve's bottom lip. "Do you think I could have a shower?" Steve snorted, and his big, blue eyes glittered.

"Only if I get to shower with you," he replied and Bucky knew that he was joking, he knew that if he told Steve that he wanted to shower by himself then Steve would be absolutely fine with that, but it was nice. It was nice that Steve was comfortable enough to joke around him.

Everything about Steve was nice.

"Deal," Bucky dipped his chin downward in a nod, leaning forward and giving Steve another kiss. It was only meant to be short and sweet, but Steve's hand came up and twisted into Bucky's hair, giving it a little tug, and he  _knew_  that Bucky liked it when he played with his hair and it felt as though his knees had completely turned to jelly. He leaned into Steve, feeling his muscular chest pressing against his, and when Steve's other arm wrapped around him, holding him in close, but gentle, as though he was something precious.

Steve always held him like that.

Other people were scared to just  _touch_  him, and Steve wrapped him in his arms and showered him in kisses as though he was beautiful and breakable.

"Shit," Steve mumbled, not sounding happy as he leaned his head back agains the wall, breaking their kiss. "My phone keeps going off." He moved the hand that was in Bucky's hair, still tightly holding onto Bucky's waist with the other, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Bucky looked down at the screen as Steve held it out to look at it.

There were about seven messages from  _Nat_.

"I didn't realize you and Natasha were good friends," Bucky said, his voice sounding kind of strange. Obviously he knew that they were  _friends_ , given he had seen them talking in the bar a few times, but Natasha wouldn't just send  _anyone_  seven texts. In fact, he could only imagine her doing that to Clint maybe, and that was definitely because she had feelings for him, even if neither of them were admitting anything.

"We worked together a lot," Steve shrugged. "She's kind of—"

"Scary?" Bucky supplied and Steve let out a laugh.

"Didn't think that you would be scared of Natasha," he grinned and Bucky shrugged, unable to stop his smile.

"Even the Winter Soldier gets scared sometimes," Bucky replied and Steve clicked his tongue a couple of times.

"So if I told you that Nat was messaging me because..." he glanced down at the top couple of messages on his phone. "Because Maria wanted you back at the base for de-briefing...Would that scare you?" Bucky made a face, scrunching up his nose and the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

"Natasha scares me. Hill...She's just..." he searched for the right word, because he wasn't  _scared_  of her, but...

"Intimidating as all hell?" Steve suggested and Bucky let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that's it," he replied.

"Right, well..." Steve's hand left Bucky's hip, and Bucky could immediely feel the loss of heat and pressure against him. "I will tell Natasha to tell Maria that you will be back...Later." Bucky grinned, reaching forward to press a soft kiss to Steve's cheek before stepping away and walking toward the bathroom. Steve followed after him more slowly, and Bucky could hear his thumbs hitting the glass screen as he responded to Natasha. Bucky turned on the shower, and he couldn't help but smile at the steady stream of water that came from the shower head.

It was better than the water pressure at his apartment.

Although not as good as the SHIELD showers.

But Steve was here, so that made it so much better.

Steve hadn't actually seen him naked yet, and he hadn't seen Steve. They'd both been shirtless, and they'd both been pants-less, but not...At the same time. Steve had seen the scarring on his back and around his metal arm, and he had shied away from touching that part of his body. It hadn't been pointed, it had just been when he was stroking his hands up and down Bucky's back, he had let his fingers continue travelling, up and over his shoulders, touching the sensative skin.

Bucky had moaned and come in his pants a few moments after that, the first time it had happened. To be fair, they had also been kissing and dry humping on the couch, but Bucky had still been embarassed that he had pretty much come from Steve touching his scar tissue.

"Do you use one or two towels?" Steve was asking from the doorway. "Do you need one for your hair?" Bucky couldn't help but laugh and he shook his head.

"I'll wash my hair when I get home," he told Steve. Steve came into the bathroom, holding two soft looking towels, and he licked his lower lip, looking as though he was considering something. Bucky shifted to the side to let Steve hang the towels over the heating rack, and he partially sat on the edge of the vanity unit.

"You could stay the night here, you know," Steve said, fiddling with the corners of the towels, clearly trying to distract his hands. Bucky felt his stomach flip stupidly.

Despite how close they had gotten over the past two months, they hadn't spent the night together.

And Bucky would say yes, if he hadn't just come back from a mission that had extended a day longer than he had expected.

"I would..." Bucky began, already feeling bad about saying no. "But I have to get back to my place."

"No, that's totally fine," Steve turned around and met his eyes, quickly shaking his head. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I  _do_  want to," Bucky quickly carried on, reaching out with his metal hand, linking his fingers together with Steve's. Steve didn't spare it a glance, eyes still glued on Bucky's. "It's just...My neighbour went away yesterday." Steve just looked confused now and Bucky raised the hand that wasn't linked together with the blondes. "My neighbour went away yesterday, and I knew about that, and it was fine, because I thought I would be back yesterday." Steve still looked confused, tilting his head the side. "She...Feeds my cat."

There was a beat of silence as a smile spread across Steve's face.

"You have a cat?" He asked, looking so stupidly happy that it made  _Bucky_  stupidly happy. "What's his name?"

" _Her_  name is Anita," he replied and Steve looked a little surprised, blinking at him.

"That's a...Very posh name," he said diplomatically and Bucky nodded determindly.

"She's a posh lady," Bucky said and Steve let out a laugh before leaning in and kissing Bucky on the mouth, nuzzling his nose against Bucky's. Bucky loved it when Steve did that, it was adorable and affectionate, and it made Bucky's stomach turn over and his heart flutter.

"Come on," Steve murmured, leaning back and his hands went to the hem of the shirt he was wearing. "Let's get you showered and then home to Anita." Bucky couldn't help his grin and he pushed off the vanity so that Steve could pull Bucky's shirt over his head. Bucky wasn't even thinking about his injury as he let Steve take off his shirt, all he was thinking about was getting Steve's shirt off as well and wrapping their naked torso's together, but it was the first thing that Steve saw. "Shit— _Buck_ ," his voice sounded pained. "What happened?"

Bucky shifts uncomfortably, because he had suffered worse than a graze from a bullet—much worse, and Steve was aware of that.

Exhibit A; his arm.

But Steve still looked as though  _he_  was physically wounded.

"It's nothing, Steve," Bucky tried to brush off his arms. "It'll all be healed in a few hours, and then it'll just be annoying to take out the stitches." Steve pursed his lips together, but he nodded, and he looked as though he understood. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't, and Bucky was happy about that, because this was the first time seeing him in a while, and he didn't want to spend their time talking about his injury.

Although...He had more than enough time to discuss Steve's terrible security habits.

"Can I take these off?" Steve asked softly, fingers reaching out to play with the strings of his sweatpants and Bucky dipped his head in a nod. Steve hooked both of his thumbs in the sides of the sweatpants and his briefs, pulling them both down at the same time. He took off Bucky's socks as well, one foot at a time, fingers gently running down over Bucky's ankles and the side of his feet.

It was strangely intimate.

And he didn't feel...Awkward being completely naked in front of Steve, like he had expected he would.

Steve undressed as well and then he held out a hand. Bucky took it, unable to stop his smile as he let Steve lead him into the shower. It was a nice shower, tiled walls and a glass door. Although it was clearly not finished, because the tiles on the floor were a strange green colour, while the ones on the wall were a cream colour.

"If you ever need help around the apartment, you should let me know," Bucky said as they stepped under the spray. It was a good thing it was such a big shower, because neither of the men were small.

"Yeah?" Steve asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Bucky replied with a nod. He liked that Steve was renovating the whole place himself, he imagined that it was theruputic. The apartment was big, the whole length of the bar downstairs, although it was only two bedroomed, with a large bathroom, living space and kitchen. Steve had told him that he had renovated his own room first, which looked great and welcoming, Bucky liked Steve's room, and then the spare room had been his next project, but he had been distracted by his bathroom.

"I might take you up on that," Steve told him with a smile as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back, underneath the spray.

Bucky swallowed hard as he looked at Steve, at the way his throat was exposed and his his body was loose and relaxed. For not the first time, Bucky was hit with how different Steve was around him, than how everyone else was around him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve's clavicle and he felt Steve twitch under his touch. Then Steve lifted his hands and pressed them against Bucky's hips, fingers flexing slightly, but he didn't move forward, still letting the water run over his face and soak into his hair. Bucky let his eyes travel, finally.

Steve was incredibly well built, which probably came from his time in the army and then probably routine since. He's seen a picture of Steve when he was younger, with his mother, and Steve was a tiny slip of a thing, so he must have had a growth spurt later in his teenage years. They hadn't really talked too much about when they were younger, though. They would get there. For now, Bucky continued to let his eyes drink in Steve. His arms were beautiful, strong enough that they could actually lift Bucky without too much exertion, which he had done once before. His chest and abs were...Mouth watering, and then Bucky's chin dipped closer to his chest as he looked further down.

Steve's dick was something amazing.

He didn't shave or wax, it just looked like he kept things trimmed close, which Bucky liked, before one of the guys he had been with was completely bare down there and it felt...Strange. Bucky had only had had Steve in his hand before, but he really wanted to try something more. Something involving his mouth and later on, his ass.

"I know you said you'd do it at home...But can I wash your hair?" Steve asked softly and Bucky blinked as his face lifted to meet Steve's eyes. He blinked again before he nodded, and Steve smiled. Bucky pulled at the elastic in his hair, letting it sit on his wrist, so that his hair was down his back and over his shoulders. Steve gave Bucky's hip a squeeze and then a bit of a tug, indicating that they should switch places, so that Bucky was underneath the water. Steve turned him around, so that Bucky was facing the tiles, and Bucky let his eyes closed.

He wasn't too good with facing the wall, feeling like he was blocked in, and he really was not, tiled walls on two sides, a glass door on the other and then a muscled wall behind. And then with his eyes closed, that was something even  _worse_ , but...He was okay with it.

When it was Steve.

He could hear Steve moving behind him, reaching down to the bottles on the ground, picking one up, and then he smelt a soothing citrus smell that wasn't too strong, and he was guessing that Steve was pouring some onto his hand. The water was falling down steadily, nice and warm, but not hot like Bucky sometimes would turn it up to, and he could feel his hair getting heavier as it soaked through. Then Steve's hands were coming up and stroking his hair and it felt  _amazing_.

Bucky couldn't remember the last time someone had washed his hair.

Or, he could vaguely remember someone washing his hair when he had first been brought into SHEILD and he was being scrubbed down, but he couldn't remember the last time someone had washed his hair with  _care_.

And love.

He had always kept it short when he was younger, so it wasn't really a big deal, he could go a couple days without washing it, and when he did, he just used cheap shampoo, scrubbing it through quickly before rinsing it out. He took better care of it now, expensive stuff that was from the expensive section of the bathroom asile.

But it never felt this good.

Shit.

Bucky's whole body felt as though it was melting, underneath Steve's touch. Steve seemed to have a rhythm that he was following, pressing his thumbs into the base of Bucky's head, rubbing them in circles, massaging it gently. Then he worked his way further up, fingers sliding through Bucky's hair, spreading the shampoo, never stopping the little cirlces he was making.

It was incredible.

Bucky didn't even realize that he was slowly tipping his body forward until his forehead gently pressed against the cool tiles of the wall in front of them, and that was when he also realized that the water from the shower head was no longer on his head, it was on his lower neck, travelling down his back. He didn't move, though, because Steve was still massaging his head, making his limbs feel like noodles.

Steve stopped after what felt like half a minute, but had probably been about twenty minutes or so, but it was only to pour more liquid onto his hand, because then his fingers were back on Bucky, this time a little lower, pressing into his neck. Bucky let out a low moan, his shoulders slumped as Steve's fingers began to work their way across his shoulders. Some of the places where Steve pressed his thumbs were sore, but in a good way, and when he let out a hiss of pain, it was always followed by a whimper of pleasure, becasue Steve so clearly knew what he was doing, and it was amazing. Steve began moving down Bucky's biceps, squeezing and soothing and Bucky swallowed hard as Steve's hands reached his own, sliding over his palms, pressing his thumbs in gently, stroking his fingers, before moving and then placing both hands on his back.

When Steve's hands fanned out underneath his shoulder blades and his thumbs pressed in, Bucky's whole body jolted forward and his cock brushed against the tiled wall in front of him and the pleasure of the pressure made his hands curl at his sides. Then Steve was leaning forward and Bucky could feel his lips on his shoulder.

"You alright, Buck?" Steve whispered through the falling water.

"I'm good," Bucky whispered, his voice coming out a raspier than he intended. "So good." Steve kissed his shoulder again and then moved back, and resumed his activities, massaging Bucky throughly and gently, moving down until he got to the base of Bucky's spine, just above his ass, and Bucky's stomach muscles tightened, and his cock bounced against his stomach in anticipation, wondering if Steve was going to slide his soap-slick fingers any lower.

But he didn't.

The gorgeous hands left Bucky's body, and there was a shift in the water flow, now more toward Bucky, and he closed his eyes, tipping his head back so that Steve would be able to wash the shampoo out of his hair. His body was all still soapy, and he imagined Steve's hands were as well, but instead of continuing to wash him off, Steve turned the shower head back toward the small space between them and took a small step back.

Steve had never been hesitant about what he wanted when it came to Bucky. He wasn't hesitating when it came to touching him or kissing him, but he was slow when it came to taking things further, making sure that Bucky was well aware of everything that was happening, so he had the chance to stop it if that's what he wanted.

But the massage and washing Bucky's hair had felt as though it was enough build up and Bucky didn't want to wait any longer, so he reached back to find Steve's arm, gripping his wrist and jerking it around in front of him. Steve let out a little noise behind him and then he was leaning forward again, making himself comfortable behind Bucky, and the brunette couldn't help but arch his back and press his ass back as he felt Steve's body press firmly against his.

"... _Shit_ ," Bucky murmured as Steve's hand very loosely circled around his cock, gently running up and down. Bucky shivered, feeling Steve's  _very_  hard cock between his cheeks. Maybe that was why he had taken a step back, he hadn't meant for Bucky to feel how hard he was.

"You look so good," Steve whispered, his teeth brushing over the curve of Bucky's shoulder, his breath against the brunette's neck. "You always look so good in my apartment," he added before nipping at Bucky's neck and another shudder ran through him. "I missed you, Buck." Bucky whimpered this time, because Steve's hand tightened around his cock Bucky could feel that Steve's hands  _were_  indeed still soapy, because Steve's hand slid so easily around Bucky's cock.

"Missed you too, Stevie," Bucky gasped out and the little bites that Steve had been leaving against the back of Bucky's neck changed to a soft kiss. Bucky let out a sigh at the affectionate gesture, but then his body stiffened again as Steve pulled at his cock again and ground his own cock against Bucky's ass. " _Fuck_..." he whined, one hand bracing against the tiles in front of him while the other reached back around to spread through Steve's short hair.

Their rhythm didn't match to begin with, they were a bit off, especially Bucky, since he couldn't decide between whether he wanted to feel Steve's hand around his cock of Steve's cock pressing between his cheeks. But then they found one, and Steve panted into his neck as they moved together.

"You feel so good," Steve managed to say between heavy breaths, Bucky's hand tightened in his hair, even though it was an awkward position. Steve was thrusting firmly against his ass, pulling back and then thrusting forward, as though he was fucking Bucky. And every now and then, the head of his cock would catch on the rim on Bucky's ass—only a gentle swipe, nothing painful—and just the little twinges from the nerves there were enough to send him spriralling toward a quick orgasm.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Bucky was repeating, fucking his hips up into Steve's fist faster, chasing after the orgasm that was close.

"Are you going to come for me, sweetheart?" Steve whispered, a pet name that he'd only used twice before, and Bucky's body jerked in Steve's arms, his head snapping back against his shoulder and shoving his cock as hard as he could into the blondes palm. Steve held him through it, one hand on his cock, one hand around his stomach, and when Bucky had stopped shivering, it was only then that he finished himself off, only a couple of tugs and then he was spilling all over Bucky's ass. He leaned heavily against Bucky afterwards, breathing harshly against his damp hair. Bucky took his weight easily, loving the way Steve had now wrapped both arms around him and was trying to curl his body around Bucky's.

Sort of like when they were watching TV.

They finished the rest of their shower pretty quietly, and when they got out Steve, went and got another towel for Bucky's hair, which Bucky thought was sweet. They had dinner together, just re-heated stirfry from the other night when Steve had made too much for just himself, even though Steve said that he could order them something else.

It was dark before Bucky left—reluctantly so, and the only reason Bucky was leaving was because Anita got cranky if her bowl wasn't filled before she went to sleep—and he dragged Steve downstairs with him, scowling at him only half-jokingly threatened him if he didn't lock his front door.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve murmured as he was giving a kiss goodnight.

"Mm?" Bucky eyelids felt heavy, from when they were sitting on the couch at opposite ends, with Bucky's feet in Steve's lap as the blonde had rubbed them.

"We should go out on a date...A proper date," he said, looking a little nervous. Bucky hadn't been on a date in  _years_ —wouldn't be since he was a teenager, before everything with HYDRA. "I think there's a lot that we should talk about." Bucky wrinkled his nose at that. "About...Ourselves, and all that sort of thing."

"Well...I don't remember everything," he shrugged, because Steve knew. "But I'll tell you what I can." Steve smiled at him, fingers squeezing Bucky's shoulder lightly. "You could always pick me up from me place? Meet Anita?" Steve's grin grew.

"Sounds perfect," he leaned in again, giving Bucky another kiss. "I promise I'll lock the door," he added and Bucky nodded, trying to school his features into a stern expression. He took a few steps back, and Steve's hand fell to his side, which was disappointing, but Bucky knew that he was going to have to leave sooner rather than later. Steve watched him until he disappeared around the back of the bar to where his bike was, and then he was still there when Bucky drove out a minute later, his helmet on.

Bucky waved.

Steve blew a kiss.

Bucky grinned behind his helmet before driving onto the road, looking back once before he took a corner, and Steve was still watching him go.

When he got back to his apartment, he had a text waiting.

_Door's locked. I'll get you a key for next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...So there's two other series that I want to start. One where Bucky and Steve are in a band, kind of a bit of a rock/indie vibe going on, lots of piercings and possibly tattoo's...I've already actually started writing the first thing in that one. And the other is Post-Winter Soldier, which has been done beautifully so many times, but I want a take on it. I'm thinking Bucky starts visiting Steve at night, and they start sleeping together and having sex before really talking about things...What do you guys think?  
> Anyway, let me know what you think x  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
